


Peter Pan

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible Beckett could be the Wendy to Alexis' dad's Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

Alexis knows that of the three people living in her house, she's probably the most "mature".

She takes things more seriously- Gram likes to walk around with a martini (sometimes the same one for hours; it's a thing, not an alcoholic thing, just an appearance thing) and toss her head at the world. She's dramatic and doesn't seem to take a lot seriously, and when she does take things seriously she couches them in melodramatic terms.

Dad is…

Well. Dad is an adult who never grew up. She used to think he was like Peter Pan must have been when he married Wendy's granddaughter. Like in _[Hook](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0102057/)_\- only after he'd gone back to Neverland.

Her dad likes toys, and he doesn't seem to take life too seriously.

She can talk to him, but-

Well. Jenny Falk's dad is a kid, too. But Jenny would never talk to Mr. Falk about the boy she likes, or tell him her secrets. Dad is…Dad.

Special.

And ever since he started following Detective Beckett- well. He's different. Just… a little different.

Alexis thinks that maybe Dad's growing up a little bit more. She hopes Detective Beckett sticks around for him to grow up just a bit more. She thinks that Detective Beckett is like Wendy, and Dad's Peter Pan- except Detective Beckett is stubborn enough to stick around. To not give up on just the childish front and see that there's someone there.

Dad always jokes about how he's the more mature out of both her parents. And her mom- well, she's great, but flighty, and a check in the mail, and birthday cards seven months late (always seven months). Not a _mom_. And it's not like Alexis wants Detective Beckett to be her mom, because- well.

But she's growing up, and it'll only be a few more years before she moves out, and Dad will shove Gram out sooner rather than later, for her own good (he'll probably buy her the loft) and for their sanity.

And she can really picture her and Dad running around reenacting the Brown Coats v. The Alliance, or whatever crazy battle Dad's decided to base this off of, or fencing around the house with Detective Beckett sitting on the couch reading, mocking, and maybe even joining in.

It's been a long time since Dad brought anyone home- really brought them home. And Detective Beckett is good at gossiping and poking holes in Dad's ego and-

She's growing up, and she wants Dad to have someone. And she wants it to be someone who makes him grow up a little bit too, but still love him for being Peter Pan.

She thinks maybe Detective Beckett could be that person.


End file.
